marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Monster Hunter
'Monster Hunter ' is a character introduced in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite hailing from the Monster Hunter series. She appears as an NPC in story mode and a DLC character. She is a legendary monster hunter from Val Habar that goes simply by her title, and has been appointed as Black Panther's right hand after the convergence and creation of the Kingdom of Valkanda."A monster hunter from Val Habar, the nomadic desert town that fused with Wakanda. Monster hunters are experts at tracking and taking down monsters using weapons and armor forged from monster scales and claws. Hunters typically go by their given name, but this legendary hunter simply goes by Monster Hunter. She has been appointed as Black Panther’s right hand, a new tradition established to create harmony in the newly-forced nation of Valkanda and strengthen bonds in the fight against Ultron Sigma." - Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite - Monster Hunter Gameplay Trailer description Unlike most other characters in the ''Marvel vs. Capcom'' series, Monster Hunter is not based on a particular iteration of a character and is instead mostly original. This is because the playable monster hunters in the main Monster Hunter games act as silent protagonists and are defined by the player in appearance and gear, functioning the player's avatar in the world. In this game, however, this Monster Hunter has fully-fledged voice acting; she is voiced by Melissa Hutchison. Appearance Monster Hunter is a fair skinned woman utilizing the iconic Rathalos Armor as her default appearance. Her premier DLC outfit is the Kirin S Armor. She fights with a Great Sword, Dual Blades, and a Bow. Monster Hunter wields a Golem Blade (Great Sword), Demolition Blades (Dual Blades), and Icicle Bow with the Rathalos Armor, and a Kirin Thundersword (Great Sword), Dual Dragon (Dual Blades), and Queen Blaster (Bow) with the Kirin Armor. Personality Monster Hunter is a talented-tracker confident in her abilities and loyal to her merged nation Valkanda and its king, acting as a loyal knight in their stead. Role in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite The Monster Hunter is a loyal servant of Black Panther, ruler of Valkanda. While the kingdom is protected by a time barrier created with the power of the Time Stone, the Hunter captures Ryu and presents him to King T'Challa, thinking him to be an intruder. Ryu informs them that he and a scientist, Dr. Banner, were the only survivors of research expedition to understand the anomalies of the Convergence. Immediately afterwards, an enraged Hulk attacks the group, and Monster Hunter attempts to stop him but is punched away. When Captain America and Chun-Li arrive and confront T'Challa, the Hunter threatens the Captain for their disrespect towards the king. Once the Ultron begin attacking the city she and the others fight them. However the Ultron Drones were carrying the Sigma Virus the Hunter senses the Dah'ren Mohran, infected by it. After Ryu and Hulk defeat the infected Mohran, the Hunter shows appreciation for the heroes, but stays behind with Black Panther to protect Valkanda from any possible invasions from Ultron Sigma, until "their" defeat in "their" second fused form Ultron Omega, yet the converged world still intact due to the Reality Stone was cracked as a result from a previous fight between Thanos and Ultron Sigma at Avengers Tower, meaning that Monster Hunter remained with the Panther to rebuild Valkanda. Quotes Character Select * "I don't mind if you're a blademaster or a gunner." * "And the quest begins!" * "Is this a new quest?" * "Understood, we're a party of two, right? * "Nice weapon, would you let me try it later?" ''(Strider Hiryu, Dante, Gamora or Thor as teammate) * ''"Let's do this your highness." (Black Panther as teammate) * ”''Don’t worry gunner, I‘ll handle the front line.”'' (Chris, Hawkeye or Winter Soldier as teammate) * “''You’d make a good Palico.” (Rocket Raccoon as a teammate) Intro * ''"This shouldn't be used on people, but I have no choice." * "Don't worry, I'll just trap you." * "You've got skills, wanna be my Palico?" (To ''Rocket Raccoon) * ''"You look stronger than a Rajang!" (''VS. Hulk) * ''"You're really evil. I feel better about slicing you up." (To villains) * "More sparky than a Zinogre! But I can beat a Zinogre blindfolded!" (VS. Thor) * "Demons are not my specialty, but I'm willing to aid your quest." (Dante or Morrigan as teammate) * "Your equipment lets you fly!?" ''(Iron Man as teammate) * ''"The goal of a Monster Hunter is to be in harmony with nature, not destroy it." * "Avenger? That sounds a lot like a Monster Hunter." (To Avengers) * "The answer lies in the hunt." ''(Ryu as teammate) * ''"I can't allow you to threaten our ecosystem anymore!" (VS. Ultron Sigma) * "I've taken down bigger beasts than you!" (VS. Ultron Omega) Victory * "Quest complete! Now let's return to camp." Victory Text * "Geez! There are enough monsters in this world without people turning on each other too. What's the big deal!?" * "Need more training, huh? Hop in our arena and you can go toe to toe with a wyvern!" * "People from across worlds are teaming up and hunting together. That kind of partnership deserves to be protected." * "That was rough! Maybe I need a better armor set..." * "You were asking to get knocked out wearing flimsy gear like that! What you need is a few monster scales!" * "It's good that you soldiers keep the towns safe while we're out on the hunt. You have my respect!" (To Captain America or Chris) * "Do something, just me and you? Sure, let's go on a hunt! With that bow, I bet you could take down a G-Rank monster! After you, partner!" (To Hawkeye) * "I win this time, T'Challa. If you want to blow off steam again, just send the Guild a request." (To Black Panther) * "This 'Vibralite" ore we've discovered under Valkanda has some incredible properties! Maybe I can make armor out of it someday..." (To Black Panther) * "From one hunter to another... You couldn't even defeat a Yian Kut-Ku swinging your sword like that." (To Dante, Zero, or herself) Trivia * A playable Hunter for Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds was previously considered during the game's development but the team behind the Monster Hunter series turned down the idea because they didn't find it to be a "good fit" at the time.Siliconera on March 2011: Considering its popularity, I was surprised Monster Hunter didn’t make it into Marvel vs. Capcom 3 in some way. Seth Killian: Certainly they were on the list and we actually made a proposal to the Monster Hunter team and producer. The answer I believe came back was no. You don’t just have to have the idea to have the character. You also have to get permission from the producer of that series to include the character and however they are implemented. They thought it wasn’t a good fit for the game and maybe they’re right. The hunter is sort of a malleable personality, rather than a super strong character in Monster Hunter since he’s so customizable. From there where do you go? Like a Felyne? A Poogie? I don’t know. A Lagiacrus or something like that. I don’t know what you’re going to put in there from Monster Hunter. So, anyway it didn’t work out. They’re just too cool for us. - Actually, The Monster Hunter Team Didn’t Want The Hunter In Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 * Her leitmotif is a remix of the original Monster Hunter theme song from 2004. * Her first two alternate colors for the Rathalos armor are based on the Azure and Silver Rathalos respectively, while her first alternate for the Kirin armor is based on the Oroshi Kirin. References Category:Monster Hunter Category:Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Category:Capcom Characters Category:NPC Category:DLC Characters Category:Monster Hunter Characters es:Monster Hunter